Alex, Stop Being A Moron
by iamFez
Summary: Alex worries about a decision he wants to make, and Tess tells him straight - to stop being a moron. This is a foof not to be taken seriously. Also it's AU and UC. Not Fifthwheeler though. But it does have Alex/Tess friendship.


Alex, Stop Being A Moron

By Fez

Rating: PG

Category: Alex/Laurie; Also hints at Kyle/Tess; And it has Alex/Tess/Laurie friendship.

Author's notes: This is a foof that I wrote last night in 40 minutes. It's complete as well :) Thanks to Marianne for beta reading this for me and pointing out any mistakes I made :) Any feedback would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: Roswell and it's setting and characters belong to Melinda Metz; Jason Katims Productions; Fox Productions; and the UPN Network. I'm not getting paid to write this story - that's just for fun. No infringement intended.

*****

Alex, stop being a moron, the blonde chided him as she sat on the steps to the Valenti house.

Excuse me, but I don't appreciate being called a moron for wanting to think things through before I act on what's probably going to be the biggest decision of my life.

That's your problem, Tess told him sitting on the step above him. You always think things through. Just act on impulse.

Alex shook his head. Acting on impulse is a dangerous thing. It can get the wrong reaction and he glanced down at his hands. I want to get this right.

Tess gave him a sympathetic look. You'll get it right

What like I did with Isabel? Alex said bitterly. I spent almost two years being the dependable one. The guy she could go to when she wanted, and where did that get me? Dumped that's where. Pushed aside for an older guy.

Well, Isabel has issues. Plus she's an idiot for letting you go.

Alex looked at her curiously.

Well, she is! Tess continued. You're a great guy, Alex, and stop looking at me like that! It's not like I've never paid you a compliment before.

Usually to call me a stupid blind moron who needs to open his eyes and get over himself, Alex smirked.

Tess smirked back at him. Well, that piece of advice worked didn't it! Look at you now.

That's true, Alex smiled turning away.

Anyway Maria or Liz would have said the same thing.

They did, only Liz was nice about it, while Maria Alex glanced at the curly haired blonde and smirked. was more straight forward like you.

Tess frowned. That's a good thing right?

Depends on your point of view.

Alex couldn't move quick enough to stop Tess swatting him on the shoulder.

Shut up, Whitman.

Oh, so you're talking like Kyle now, Alex teased her. I see he's proving to be a strong influence on you.

As soon as he said it he knew what type of reaction he would get. She blushed.

Yeah, well She gave a shy grin as her thoughts turned to her housemate. You try being around him, he'll rub off on you too.

God, I hope not in the way he does with you.

Tess swatted him again a few times that caused Alex to try and protect himself while he laughed.

Alex grinned rubbing his shoulder.

Serves you right for bugging me.

Okay truce, Alex smirked looking out onto the Valenti lawn.

Alex said absently as he looked around the modest neighbourhood.

Tess sat on her hands. You do know that Laurie is meeting me here today don't you?

This got his attention. 

She should be here soon, and don't think about running or putting this off, Tess told him firmly. Kyle has been telling me how much of a love struck puppy you've been since you finally got some sense and noticed what you've been missing

Alex looked at her horrified. I haven't been love stru

And, God knows Laurie's been going gaga over you for a while now

Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise. She has?

Tess gave him a look that told him that she was biting back calling him a moron again.

Okay then, Alex tried to think but his mind was reeling from knowing that Tess was going to press him on his affections for one Laurie Dupree who had moved to Roswell a year ago to live with her brothera one Michael Guerin. Who was hostile to anyone who seemed interested in his sister. He'd even caught Michael giving him the evil eye once in a while when he knew he had been staring at Laurie.

When did you say she was due?

Tess looked down the street. 

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Laurie walking down the street. As soon as she saw him her walking slowed and she smiled shyly at him. God, she was beautiful. He mentally chided himself for that thought, as it was only recently that thoughts like those had been creeping into his mind.

Of course it wasn't like he had never thought of her as not being beautiful. He always considered Laurie to be very nice looking. But back then those thoughts didn't make his heart skip a beat or feel like his heart was hamming against his chest ready to explode.

Tess rolled her eyes and snorted. 

Alex ignored her, stood up and smiled as Laurie walked over to them. 

Laurie grinned.

Yep, his heart was likely to explode any minute now.

Laurie, we were just talking about you, Tess smiled as she stood up.

Alex inwardly groaned. Oh, she was going to make him pay for the crack he made about her and Kyle he could tell.

Laurie frowned. 

Tess grinned looking at her best friend, while standing up on another step to lean against Alex's shoulder. A very good conversation it was too.

Laurie studied Tess and then they both shared a knowing smile.

Alex wanted to die right there. Let the ground open up and swallow me whole he thought as both girls grinned at each other.

he began. How was he going to say this. It didn't help that Tess was being evil to him. He would need to pay her back somehow. Maybe bring up her feelings about Kyle in front of him. Yeah, he'll do that. was just talking about

Wow, that's a smile that can light up a room. I wonder if she knows this? Probably not. Maybe I should tell her?

Alex, are you okay? Laurie asked him with concern.

Oh, God, I was staring again. To be caught by Michael was one thing, but to be caught by LauriePlease let the ground open up sometime soon.

Alex cleared his throat. can I talk to you? He glanced at Tess who was grinning madly. She's really enjoying this. In private.

Tess giggled lightly as she took the hint and grinned at Laurie. I'll just get us some juice.

Yeah, you do that, Alex said with a great deal of sarcasm.

Tess smirked at him and Laurie said her thanks as the girls exchanged another knowing look. Tess disappeared into the house, and when Alex turned around he was sure he saw both knowing and excitement on Laurie's features.

And it took him a moment to realise that they were alone. This feltawkward. It wasn't long ago that he could talk to Laurie just like he could the other girls in his life. He was the guy who had girls as best friends. He was the guy buddy that they all could trusthell, he was even Isabel's guy buddy now. 

It had been a long time since he wanted to be more than a friend with any of his girls. And, now that he had managed to muster the courage that he had been slowly gathering for the past few months, he didn't know if he could go through with it.

He had been badly burned with Isabel. He wasn't sure if he could go through that again.

Laurie seemed to notice that something was playing on his mind. That he was perhaps hesitant about what he was going to say as she spoke first.

Her voice made him snap out of his thoughts in an instant.

I know what Tess was talking about

Oh, God she knows!

But, you don't have to ask me anything, Laurie said seriously. Let's just stay friends. I don't want to lose this friendship as I value it too much, and

He felt his heart sink in his chest. He couldn't hear what else she was saying. All he could think of was that she was wanting to stay friends. Just friends. He glanced back at her to see the disappointment that had registered on her face while her voice remained calm.

He wondered if his own disappointment was obvious.

So friends Laurie offered her hand.

Alex found himself looking down at the offered hand. Her words still played in his head, Let's just stay friends, she had said but her the look she was giving him said something else.

Soon another voice began playing in his mind. Alex, stop being a moron. Tess' words sounded in his ears and he looked up from Laurie's hand of friendship to meet eyes that were as blue as his own.

Do you want to go to dinner tonight?

Laurie's eyes widened. She looked surprised anddeliriously happy. Or maybe that's how he felt?

she smiled at him.

There was that smile again. And he was sure he was smiling the exact same way.

He finally took her hand. So it's a date then.

Laurie glanced down at their hands joined and smiled back up at Alex. Yeah, it's a date.

She grinned at him and as Tess walked out of the house and gave a small squeal of delight he knew for once she wouldn't call him a moron for a long time. Wella few days at least.

The End.


End file.
